Odio los timbres
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Jake quiere hacer una cena de navidad para Nessie. Pero el timbre suena y suena. —Debo recordar sacar el timbre. AU/Jacob&Renesmee.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Sthep, yo los tomo prestados para hacer regalitos ;)

**Summary**: Jake quiere hacer una cena de navidad para Nessie. Pero el timbre suena y suena. —Debo recordar sacar el timbre. AU/Jacob&Renesmee.

**Nota**: Este Oneshot es para mi queria amiga—hermana paleta Simmy, más conocida como BiancaRoss. ¡Feliz Navidad, hermanita paleta! Te quiero muchito :)

* * *

**Q**ue hago, que hago…

¿Una carta?

Naah… ¿Unos chocolates?

¡No!... ¿Flores?

Puaj…

¡¡Una cena!!

¡Sí! ¡Una cena es perfecto!

Okey… Necesito velas, flores, comida…

El timbre sonó y yo pegué un brinco. Suspiré y fui a abrir la puerta

— Hola, Jake—me saludó Bella, entrando.

— Bella, estoy algo…

— Necesito ayuda—me cortó—, por favor, Jake. ¿Si?

— Bella, tengo que…

— Jake, por favor.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— Okey… ¿Qué necesitas?

Sonrió

— Debo regalarle algo a Charlie, pero no se qué…

— Corbatas, camisas, ya sabes, todas esas idioteces de adulto. Pregúntale a Edward; en todos sus años de vida debe saber algo

Bella rió

— Le preguntaré. Gracias, Jake. Feliz Navidad.

— Igual para ti, Bells.

Bella salió y cerré la puerta. Okey, ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah sí! Debo comprar comida…

…y el timbre volvió a sonar. Gruñí y fui a abrir.

— Hola, Jacob—saludó Edward entrado a la casa

— Mmmh… ¿Sabes? Estoy ocupado…¿Podrías…? No sé, pues… ¡Largo!

Edward rió

— Estás estresado—observó—. Me iré, sólo vine a dejar el regalo de Nessie y el tuyo, por supuesto.

Arqueé una ceja

— ¿Tú? ¿Un regalo a mí?

Estallé en risas y Edward puso los ojos en blanco

— Me voy, sigue con tus planes—volteó y dijo: —Ah, feliz navidad.

— Igual

Cerré la puerta cuando el salió a velocidad vampírica. Corrí al comedor. Estiré un mantel con adornos navideños y puse unas velas blancas…

…y el timbre volvió a sonar…

Rechiné los dientes

Abrí la puerta de un tirón.

— Hola, pulgoso—Rosalie entró, empujándome hacia el lado.

— Esto es demasiado —gemí— ¡¿Tan mal me he portado para que esta _cosa_ sea mi regalo de navidad?!

Rosalie me gruñó

— Cállate, idiota. Ahora necesito tu ayuda

Levanté las cejas

— Me tratas mal y quieres mi ayuda, ¿No será demasiado?

— ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Nessie?

Resoplé

— Cosas simples… O ropa, nada simple. Ya sabes, cosas extravagantes como les gustan a ti con Alice. Tú misma vas con la vidente y Nessie a comprar ropa, ¿Cómo no vas a saber? Ahora largo

Rió

— Por una vez, has sido bueno en algo, perrito. Feliz Navidad

— Aham, lo mismo, bla, bla blá. Largo

Salió y cerré la puerta. ¿Dónde iba…? Ah, si…

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de la comida…

Y el timbre sonó.

Colgué el teléfono y sali a abrir

— ¡Hola, perrito! ¿Qué tal tu día? —Alice entró danzando a la casa

— Hasta ahora, _horrible._ ¿Qué necesitas, chica vidente?

— Ayuda… ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Jazz?

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia

— ¿Me vieron cara de consejero que todos vienen a preguntarme la misma idiotez? Nosé, algo para cortarse las venas sin sangre…

Alice me pegó un manotazo

— ¡Auch! —gemí, sobandome el brazo — ¡Es tu novio, no el mío! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Alice, estoy muy ocupado. Mi regalo de navidad sería que te fueras. ¿Puedes?

Me tiró una mirada envenenada.

— Eso no me da miedo. Largo, Alice.

Gruñó

— No me sirvió tu ayuda… ¡Oh, ya sé! Me pondré mi traje de gatúbela y…

— No necesito saber los detalles morbosos, Alice —me estremecí al imaginarme a la duende…y el emo…arg—Vete.

Sonrió y salió danzando de mi casa

Okey, por fin. Tomé el teléfono y…

¡Arg, maldito timbre! Debo recordar quitarlo

Abrí la puerta. ¿Quién es el idiota que no deja de tocar el timbre?

— ¡Hola, Jacob! —Emmett sonrió. Era de esperarse que el idiota fuera el…— Me gusta el sonido de tu timbre

— Me dí cuenta… A mí ultimamente me ha estado hartando.

Emmett entró y dejó tres regalos de navidad en el árbol

— ¿Por qué tres regalos?

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿Nessie no te lo dijo? —preguntó. Parecía ofendido

Lo miré extrañado

— ¿Decirme qué?

Emmett se tocó la panza. _Oh, santa María… _

— ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! —grité, lleno de pánico.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas

— ¡No… pudiste—jadeó y siguió riendo— creértelo! —rió otra vez —Debiste ver tu cara

Cerré los puños y rechiné los dientes

— ¡Largo!

— ¿No quieres saber por qué tres? Es por que el último se me olvidó envolverlo junto a los demás, entonces lo tuve que envolver solito

— ¡¡LARGO!!

— Okey, okey. —salió de la casa— ¡Feliz…!

— Igual, largo—cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Tomé el teléfono. Dos tonos…

— Buenas tardes, soy Lauren Mallory y le atenderé. ¿Qué necesita?

_Que saquen mi timbre_, pensé

— Necesito comida… lo que sea bueno.

— ¿A qué dirección?

El timbre sonó. Lo ignoré y le terminé de dar los datos a la chica con voz nasal

— En dos horas estará en su casa

— ¡¿Dos horas?!

El timbre volvió a sonar. Volví a ignorarlo

— Es el tiempo mínimo, señor. Feliz Navidad

— Lo que sea— colgué y fui a abrir cuando el timbre sonó denuevo

— ¿Para qué diablos tienes timbre si no abres la puerta? —preguntó Quil

— En todo caso, hermano—concordó Embry

— ¿Qué quieren? —gruñí

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Jacob! —gritaron los dos a coro

— Feliz Navidad, chicos. —sonreí— Ahora larguense ambos; estoy ocupado

— Okey, pero ten— ambos me dieron un regalo cada uno— El de Embry es para Renesmee y el mío es para ti.

Les sonreí

— Esperen— entré al salon y saqué los regalos correspondientes. Volví a la puerta y les tendi sus regalos— Tengan

Ambos sonrieron

— Gracias. Adiós

— Adiós.

Cerré y fui a la cocina por los cubiertos para poner en la mesa

El timbre sonó por… séptima vez. Fui a abrir

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

— Si, yo también estoy bien—masculló Leah molesta—Ten. Es mío. Feliz Navidad, Jacob

— Pero Leah…

— Adiós—cerró la puerta desde afuera. Resoplé

El timbre sonó de nuevo

Abrí la puerta

— Hola Jacob—me saludó Seth— ¿Qué le paso a Leah?

— Llegó de mal humor. Le dije…

—Si, los escuche

— ¿Entonces para qué demonios preguntas? —pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados

Seth rió

— Ten—me tendió un regalo. Lo fui a dejar al árbol junto con el de Leah y saqué el de Seth y de su hermana— Oh, gracias.

— De nada

— Adios

— Adios

Cerré la puerta y suspiré. ODIO el maldito timbre

Y volvió a sonar. Gruñí y abrí. Era Sam, Jared y Paul

— ¡Largo todos!

— Pero Jake…

— ¡¡DIJE LARGO!! —grité y cerré la puerta. Caminé al comedor y puse dos copas

El timbre sonó. Iba a llorar…

Abrí la puerta

— ¡¿Qué no pueden dejarme en paz en la maldita Navidad?! ¡Estoy ocupa…! Oh, Nessie. Cariño…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jake? — Nessie iba a entrar, pero cerré la puerta por fuera. _Genial, ahora ambos estábamos afuera…_— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Ups—solté con inocencia

— Jacob, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

— Nada…

— Voy a enfadarme…

— Okey, espera…—inhalé aire— Tu… ¿Tú no estás embarazada, verdad?

Rompió a reír

— ¿Yo? —rió y yo asentí—No, Jake. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Es que Emmett…

Rió mas fuerte

— ¡¿Y tú le creíste?! Oh, Jake. Eres tan ingenuo— rió y me beso— Ahora, muévete que necesito entrar

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No entres!

— Jacob, ¿Qué te pasa?

Iba a llorar, enserio iba a llorar

— Es que yo… y ellos llegaron…y no alcancé… y tú llegaste…

— Jake, relájate. Comienza otra vez.

Suspiré. _Todo se había ido al demonio…_

— Lo que pasa… Lo que pasa es que yo quería hacerte una cena, por la navidad… pero llegaron todos los idiotas—sin ofender— a preguntarme estupideces, y no alcancé a hacer la cena.

Renesmee me sonrió y me abrazó

— Oh, Jake. Pero yo no necesitaba que hicieras nada de esto, cariño— beso mis labios y sonrió— De todos los que vinieron, ¿No te dijeron que haríamos una comida en la casa de mis abuelos?

Fruncí el entrecejo

— Los vampiros no comen…

Rió

— Pero irá tu manada, Jake. Se suponía que Sam, Jared y Paul te avisarían

_Oh, oh…_

— Creo… creo que los eché

— Jake— me soltó para mirarme reprobatoriamente—, eso no es nada cortés

— ¡Nueve personas tocaron el maldito timbre para idioteces! Estaba harto…

Rió y me besó.

— ¿Puedes moverte para abrir la puerta? Debemos arreglarnos; la cena es dentro de media hora.

— Claro. Pero antes, debo hacer algo— me acerqué al timbre y lo saqué de un tirón. — Okey, hay que comprar otro timbre con un sonido diferente.

* * *

**FIN**

_He de decir que me encató como quedo. Me gusta escribir cosas de Jake & Nessie, se me hace que son tan tiernos :) Y Jacob con todo su mal humor. DEBIA poner que quitara el timbre. Hasta a mí me harta cuando lo tocan mas de una vez xD__._

_Regalito para Simmy, ya lo dije arriba. Espero que les haya gustado, y que lo hayan pasado muy muy bonito en la Navidad :D ¿Un review? Se los agradecería_

_Besos & Bites_

_;Adiós!_


End file.
